The Sneak attack
by Gwendoly2
Summary: Marc goes to high school and something goes wrong
1. Chapter 1

**The Surprise**

**Lobby:**

Dana: Lana I am going to shorten my hours.

Lana: Why Dana?

Dana: Lana I'm Pregnant

Chat Room:

Chat room girls: Congrats! You know what you need? You need Anna Taylor, that woman who takes care of the baby for you.

Lu: Good going Peter (giving Peter a weird look)

Peter: I did not know she was telling everyone.

Lu: "Neither did she," Lu whispered. To Dana Congratulations!

**Lobby:**

Dr. Jackson: "Ms. Hawkins Have you seen Dr. Stowe lately?"

Lana: "Yes, she is in with a patient. Is it an emergency?"

Dr. J: "If Mrs. Fielding wants to see Dr. Stowe, it is an emergency."

Lana: "Lu is not busy. Do you want me to get her?"

Mrs. Fielding: "Is this Lu a women's doctor?"

Lana: "Yes."

Mrs. Fielding: "Where might I find this Lu person?"

_**Lu comes out of her office.**_

Lu: "Someone might find this Lu person right here if someone is looking hard enough."

Dr. J: "Dr. Delgado this is Mrs. Fielding, one of Dana's patients."

Mrs. Fielding: "May I talk to you?"

Lu: "Yes, follow me."

Mrs. Felding: "Excuse me, Jackson, but it is a women's problem. Dr. Delgado?"

Lu: "Please call me Lu. No one except Dr. Jackson calls me Dr. Delgado."

Mrs. Fielding: "I have been having itching problems. My husband bought some lotion that is strawberry scented. He loves it, but I discontinue the product."

Lu: "Ok, let's have a look?"

**Lobby:**

Lana: Hey Marc. You don't look like you are that excited for being in High school. How come?"

Marc: "You get one chance to show yourself and today is the day. How are you doing in college?"

Lana: "I am afraid."

**Later that day:**

Lana: "Something smells. I think it's you…Marc. Marc what happened?"

Marc: "During lunch I saw a girl that was sitting alone, so I went to talk to her, but I found out she had a boyfriend on the football team. She is a cheerleader and he & his buddies threw me in a dumpster."

Lana: "You are your mother's child. You try to fix everything like she does."

**Next day:**

_**Nobody notices Lu standing in the doorway of her office.**_

Marc: "Hey Lana. How was night school?"

Lana: "I don't know. I did not go."

Marc: "Why not? Because of what I said?"

Lana: "How was school?"

Marc: "I did not go."

_**At that moment, Lu decides to make her presence known.**_

Lu: "Both of ya'll in my office now! I did not spend day in day out working so you can just skip high school. Both of ya'll are going back to school. Do I make myself clear?"

Marc: "Yes mom."

Lu: "Marc, I don't want you to end up like I did. It was great, but it was hard! And you are going back to college tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

Lana: "Yes Lu."

Lu: "If you want to be watched you got it. Iwill go to every class with you and don't think I won't."

_**Marc and Lana walk out of Lu office. Dr. Jackson is now outside Lu's door.**_

**Knock, Knock**

Lu: "Yes Dr. Jackson?"

Dr. J: "Dr. Delgado can I speak to you?"

Lu: "Yes. What is on your mind?"

Dr. J: "What is a matter with Dana?"

Lu: "How would I know?"

Dr. J: "Ya'll are partners."

Lu: "I don't know anything."

**Next Day:**

**Lobby:**

Lu: "Lana how was college last night? Please tell me you went."

Lana: "Yes I did go. It was better than I expected."

_**Lu is in her office when Dana walks in. **_

**Lu's office:**

Dana: "Hey Lu.Lana said you wanted to see me."

Lu: "Yes, I saw one of your patients yesterday. Mrs. Fielding. When I get the labs I will give them to you."

Dana: "No, that's ok. You can take her. I trust your judgment. Remember, I am trying to cut down my hours. You will do fine."

Lu: "Thanks."

Lana: "Lu, Dana ya'lls labs are back?"

"**Paging Dr. Delgado. Paging Dr. Delgado to the ER. Lu to the ER."**

_**E.R.**_

Lu: "What do we have?"

Paramedic: "A fifteen-year-old male, stabbed in the stomach along with a GSW to the left arm."

Lu: "Oh My God! It's Marc. Where did this happen?"

Paramedic: "At Thomas Jefferson High School"

**Down in the RWHC:**

**Lobby:**

Lana: "Lu, what's a matter?"

Lu: "Marc was stabbed and shot at school. I should not have made him go to school."

Lana: "Baby you did not know."

_**A girl comes in to the clinic.**_

Jennifer: "I want to know if Marc Delgado is here?"

Lana: "Yes. May I ask who you are?"

Jennifer: "I am Jennifer Wood. I know him."

Lana: "How?"

Jennifer: "He was very nice to me on the first day of school. Very kind & sweet."

Lana: "Let me go check with his mom?"

Jennifer: "The officer told me that his mom was at work. And that Ritten House Hospital was the only one he is allowed to go to. Do you know why? If you don't mind me asking?"

Lana: "It is because his mom works here."

Jennifer: "Ohh. I did not know that."

Dr. J: "Where is Lu? How is Marc?"

Lana: "She is in her office."

Dr. J: "Thanks."

_**Lana opens Lu's office door.**_

Lana: "Lu, there is someone here that knows what happened. She has been waiting!"

Lu: "Send her in."

Lu: "Hey, I am Dr. Delgado, but you can call me Lu. Who are you and how do you know my son?"

Jennifer: "I am Jennifer Wood. I am a senior. Your son was very nice to me. I was sitting alone at lunch on the first day of school and he came up and talked to me. He was very polite and sweet. Lana told me he is just like you."

Lu: "So what happened?

Jennifer: "I wanted to break up with my boy friend and Marc was helping me. He said you know a lot in that department and so I broke up with him. Then he punched me so marc punched him back. Then my ex- boyfriend, James pulled out a gun and marc protected me. When I asked him why, he said that ' is what my mom would have done. Then another buddy of James' pulled out a knife."

Lu: "Thank you very much."

_**Lana reopens Lu's door.**_

Lana: "Hey Lu. They need a doctor in the ER Dana already left, so it is just you."

Lu: "Who paged me?"

Peter: "I did. A seventeen-year-old boy, black eye, face is num. Said he won't talk to anyone but the doctor."

Lu: "Hi. I am Dr. Lu. James those are some nasty beat marks. Somebody at home beating you?"

James: "No someone at school did this. Someone at Thomas Jefferson High School did this."

Lu: "What grade? My son goes there. He came in after being stabbed and shot. Do you know anything about that?"

James: "9th and **no**, I don't know him."

Lu: "Well did I also mention that I am Dr.Lu **Delgado**? My son's name is Marc. He was protecting one of his friends' named Jennifer."

James: "You mean Marco. He made my girlfriend break up with me."

Lu: "His name is Marc and he did not _make_ her break up with you."

Bill enters 

Bill: "Lu, where is he? Where is Marc?"

Lu: "Wait a second Bill. Hey James, this is Marc's Dad. Do you want to tell him what happened?"

James: "No."

Lu leaves ER with Bill right behind her. Heads to Marc's private room & opens the door. 

Lu: "Here he is."

Lu walks back up to the RWHC 

**Lobby:**

Lana: "Hey Lu. Go look in your office."

Peter: 'Lu go look'

Lu opens the door and there sits Isabel in her chair and all over her office there are cards for Marc. 

**_Lu walks out_**.

Lu: "Who did this?

Lana: "Marc's friends and The RWHC staff and Isabel."

Jennifer: "It was Marc's idea. He wanted to do something special for your birthday."

_**It's Wednesday so Lu stays and Isabel is up stairs with marc and marc opens his eyes**_

Marc: "Where am I and where is my mom?"

Isabel _in Spanish_: "At Ritten House."

_**Peter comes down to see marc**_

Marc: Peter where is my mom?

Peter: "It's Wednesday. She's at the clinic doing rounds."

Marc: "Can you get her? Isabel is saying something in Spanish."

Peter: "What did she say? I heard Luisa."

Marc: "She said get my mom."

_**Peter gets on the phone& calls Lu. Lana picks up the phone & answers it.**_

Lana: "RWHC, this is Lana."

Peter: "Is Lu There?"

Lana: "Yes."

Peter: "Tell her Marc & Isabel are asking for her."

Lana: "Tell her yourself."

_Lana hands the phone to Lu_

Lu: "Lu here."

Peter: "Marc & Isabel are looking for you & Isabella won't leave me alone till you come down here."

_**ER**_

Peter: "Hey Lu, over here."

Lu: "Peter, go up and tell Lana that Marc is all right and let Bill know."

_**Lu walks into Marc's room **_

Lu: "Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

Marc: "Horrible. Like I got shot and stabbed."

Lu: "I knew what happened five minutes after you came in. Jennifer told me everything. Then your dad and I saw the kid who did this. Jennifer says that you are my child, being in the clinic the whole time. She also says that she hears stories about me. She said that is one of the good things about you. You go beyond the call of duty."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Lu: Marc are ready to go home?

Marc: yes

Bill: There is someone looking for both of yall

Lu and Marc: Who?

Bill: Some girl who knows you Marc

Lu: It's Jennifer probably

Marc: Let her in

Jennifer: Hey Lu hi Marc and thanks

Bill: your welcome

Lu: Jennifer this is Marc's Dad Bill

Jennifer: He looks like both of yall but acts like you Lu

Lu: I Know

Bill: I tell him to

Jennifer: Lu when I first met you I was thinking you could not be his mother

Lu: well I am sorry to say but I am his mother

Marc: Hey

Lu: I am just kidding

Bill: Bye Marc

(bill walks out)

Jennifer: are you married? and Isabel keep on saying that marc is her great grandchild how can that be?

Lu: No! My mom died when I was ten of breast cancer I never knew my dad and so I went and lived with Isabel and at the age sixteen I gave birth to a baby boy Marc I am a high school dropout his father did not help me I was raising him alone and go through Med. School which is no walk in the park. He is her boy.

I will give you some privacy.

Jennifer: Thanks

Bill goes down to the RWHC

Bill: Lana why doesn't Lu care about me?

Lana: "Right now she is worried about Marc. Marc is her life, Bill. He is her family. They are very close. You'd see that if you were around. An from what I have seen & what they both have said you are no saint."

Bill: "I am worried about him too. But just because I don't live with him doesn't mean that I don't love him. He is still my son. I love him and care for him very much."

Lana: "I'm sure you do, but your relationship with him is much different than Lu's. She has raised that boy on her own since she was 16 years old, w/ little or no help from you. I have never seen Lu open up more than she does to Marc and that is how close they are. Marc will never treat anyone else like he does Lu."

Lu: Marc lets go home

Marc: Don't you have clinic?

Marc: "Mom will you get some ice cream for me on the way home?"

Lu: "Yes Marc, but you can't inhale all of it you have to share it w/ me & you need to eat food too."

_**Nick walks into Marc's room at the same time Lu is telling Marc what is going on.**_

Nick: "Don't worry about the clinic. I will finish for you."

Lu: "Thanks Nick. If you need help, Peter is here. Or you can call me, even page me."

Nick: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get out of here & take your son home. I'm guessin' he really wants to get home & outta this place. Am I right, Marc?"

Marc: "Damn straight. Pardon my French, mom. But I'm sick of staying in the hospital. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed."

Lu: "I will let it slide this time Marc, but don't be using your French all the time."

Nick: "Your gonna watch the game later right Jets & Celtics?"

Marc: "Sure am. Mom can Nick come over & watch the game w/ me?"

Lu: "Whatever."

Marc: "Let tell this place later & get outta here mom. See ya later Nick."

Lu: "Thanks Nick see you tomorrow."

**Marc & Lu are talking once they get home (Marc fell asleep in the car on the way.)**

Marc: "Mom I heard a little bit of what Dad was sayin & don't let him upset you I know he lies. You have always been there for me & I love you."

Lu: "I know baby I love you too."

Marc: "Mom will you help me get a shower tonight before I go to bed?"

Lu: "Just let me know when your ready."

Marc: "Let's eat a bowl of ice cream first okay."

Lu: "Wanna sleep in my room tonight Marc incase you need anything I will be right there?"

Marc: "Okay just for tonight you know I'm not a little boy anymore."

Marc & Lu finish their ice cream & then Lu helps her son take a bath. Afterward Marc is exhausted & Lu helps him to her bed. He is asleep within minutes, she reads a people's magazine on the couch & works a little bit on a cross word puzzle. She goes to bed two hours later.


	3. Marc leaving the RWHC

**Marc: Mom when can I go back to school?**

**Lu: Soon as you checkout with peter and I**

**Marc: I want to get out of the house and you probably want to get back to the clinic and your patients**

**Lu: You are my patient my only patient you are the one I care about now.**

**I have been busy if you have any ideas tell me**


	4. Marc Goes Back to School

_The Next Day_

Marc Goes back to school

As Lu and Marc enter the Principal comes out of her office

Mrs. Jones: Good morning Marc and Dr.Delgado

Marc: Good morning Mrs. Jones

Lu: It's Lu by the way not Dr.

Mrs. Jones: Nice to see you are back we have got the kid under custody

Lu: Marc come to the clinic

Marc: don't worry I will

Mrs. Jones: you know your mom loves you if you mind me asking where does your mom work?

Marc: She works at RittenHouse Hospital in the Rittenhouse Women's Health Center Why?

Mrs. Jones: I was just wandering


End file.
